


Blueberry’s Bully

by Spectascopes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Cherryberry - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mustardberry, Other, Sanscest - Freeform, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blueberry gets picked on for being childish and Red reassures him that he's the coolest person ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry’s Bully

**Author's Note:**

> More cherryberry loooove follow my tumblr for more cherryberry and dank memes, theperfecta
> 
> MY NSFW with more cherryberry but also some questionable content (watch tags plz) is I_Write_Sans_Not_Tragedies 
> 
> (I write requests and anything that catches my immediate fancy so there's bad stuff, namely fontcest and non-con, so plz be careful over there my dudes)

Blueberry sniffled. He hid at his station closest to the ruins with his head down, crying.

Maybe they were right. Maybe he just wasn’t cut out for the guard, or to be a sentry, or anything. Maybe he was too immature and childish. Making snowmen wasn’t something adults did, not when they were alone and not when they put so much time and effort into it only for one of the other sentries to come by and knock it over.

_ “Th-that’s not true! Papyrus-” _

__ _ “Papyrus  _ lies _ to you, idiot. You’re his little brother, do you really think he’d tell you that you’re a fucking disgrace? Go do your job and stop making snowmen.” _

__ Sans sobbed. He was trying so hard. Why didn’t people like him? Why were they so mean? He felt bad for crying, because he was an adult and he shouldn’t have let this get to him, but his chest was tight and he felt so awful.

“Boo!” 

Sans jerked up and saw Red standing in front of his station, smiling. 

“Nappin’ on the job, Blue? Oh man, Papyrus is gonna…” Red trailed off as Blue hastily tried to wipe away his tears.

“H-Hi, Red, I was just… I-I was…” he couldn’t even think of anything to say. He choked back a sob and looked away, but the tears kept coming.

“Hey, woah, what’s wrong?” Red asked, suddenly very serious. He moved around the station and knelt down to where Sans was sitting. “What happened?”

“N-Nothing, I… I just… I-I don’t…” Sans didn’t want to admit how weak he was. Crying over a bully? That was pathetic. He was being a big pathetic crybaby.

“Blueberry…” Red murmured gently.

“D-Do you think I’m stupid?” he blurted, before he could think better of it. He sniffled and shut his eyes. “Am I… a-am I stupid?”

“What?” Red asked, but Blue only shook his head and started crying again, in earnest.

“I-I-I know I’m a li-ittle dumb s-sometimes,” he cried, “a-and I- I try really hard to be smart l-like you a-and Papy-”

“Woah woah, calm down,” Red said, moving closer and putting a reassuring hand on the other Sans’s shoulder. “Why’re you so upset all of a sudden?”

“Because I’m s-stupid!” he cried. “I’m stupid and nobody likes me and-”

“Who made you think that?” Red asked with an edge to his voice. “Was it that fuckin’ dog? I swear to God I’ll beat his furry ass into the ground.” Red growled, but he moved forward and wrapped Blue in a hug. “You’re not stupid. Fuck anybody who thinks you are.”

He hugged Red back twice as hard, burying his head in the other’s fluffy hood and using it to mop up his tears. “B-But what if they’re right?”

“They aren’t. I don’t know who the fuck could ever think that but they’re wrong. You’re not book smart like me, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t amazing in a billion other ways. You know who else I know that could make those rad puzzles that you make? Nobody, that’s who.”

Blue sniffled, but Red was rubbing his back and he was warm and soft.

“I think you’re goddamn great, dude, and y’know what? So does Papyrus, and your pal Alphys, and a shit load of other people. Whoever says you aren’t probably knows they fucking suck compared to you and wanna make themselves feel better.” Red said, and maybe Blueberry would’ve argued, but he sounded so sure of himself and sincere.

“Thank y-you…” he said wetly.

“Don’t even mention it,” he said, but he pulled away from the hug and used his hand to wipe the tears from Blue’s face. “Come on- lets go get some nice cream.”

“But my post-”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll hop over and grab some ‘cream and come right back, nobody’ll even know we left. How long before you’re out of here?”

“I’m done at five…” he said quietly, and Red gave him another hug. 

“I’ll stick around till you’re done. How’s that sound?”

“It sounds nice…”

“Damn straight it does. Me, you ‘n Pap can chill tonight and watch one of your weird anime movies. It’ll be fun.” Red stood up and offered Blueberry a hand. “Come on, lets go get you some nice cream.”

Blueberry got up and gave Red another hug, which the skeleton returned in full.

“Thank you, Red,” he said.

“Hey, you cheer my fat ass up all the time. It’s about time I returned the favor.”

That got the smaller Sans to crack a smile. Red clacked their teeth together and intertwined their fingers and babbled on about whatever first came to his mind the whole way to the nice cream stand.

Whoever had made  _ his _ Blueberry so upset was gonna get a few choice words.


End file.
